Yuki y Rei
by Eliand
Summary: Crossover de Evangelion y La melancolía de Haruhi Suzumiya donde Yuki Nagato y Rei Ayanami viven juntas como compañeras de habitación. ¡No hay nada más divertido para Yuki y Rei que sentarse en silencio para mirarse fijamente durante horas y horas!


**CIELO AZUL, MAR DE INFORMACIÓN.**

* * *

_Muchas de ellas semejantes, muchas de ellas inútiles._

_Rei Ayanami. Evangelion cap. 14_

_(Eliand fic)_

* * *

Esta es la historia de dos compañeras de habitación.

Esta es la historia de dos compañeras de habitación que vivían en un frío, silencioso y vacío departamento.

Esta es la historia de Yuki Nagato y Rei Ayanami viviendo juntas en un frío, silencioso y vacío departamento.

Yuki y Rei eran buenas amigas.

Su mayor diversión era tirarse al piso y observar el foco de la habitación sin decir nada. Eran muy buenas observando, podían hacerlo por horas y horas. Incluso días enteros.

En sus días de mayor acción Yuki se entretenía leyendo un buen, buen libro. De verdad, sus ojos se posaban en muy buenos libros. Rei salía de casa y regresaba con la cabeza y los brazos llenos de vendajes.

Cuando llegaban a comer juntas lo hacían más por romper la rutina que por una sensación de verdadera hambre. La comida consistía en una hoja de lechuga lavada en el fregadero. Yuki y Rei en verdad eran unas glotonas. Después, en la sobremesa llegaba el turno de contar las cosas que hicieron en el día. Entonces se miraban, sin parpadear hasta que las sorprendía la noche en la habitación.

Yuki y Rei se bañaban al mismo tiempo. No les quedaba más opción, vivían juntas. Nunca sabremos si les gustaba o les disgustaba este hecho ya que sus facciones no cambiaban en ningún momento. Se lavaban y se metían a la tina para observar el jabón hasta que el agua comenzaba a enfriarse. Allí hacían competencias de resistencia para ver quien duraba más dentro de la tina. La perdedora salía del agua y se iba a vestir sin decir nada, la vencedora se quedaba en la tina a festejar muy quieta y en silencio.

En general, Yuki y Rei se divertían juntas viviendo en ese frío, silencioso y vacío departamento.

El problema sucedió cuando un chico de la escuela y el trabajo de Rei vino a su casa a entregarle una credencial de entrada.

Yuki detectó que un sujeto desconocido había traspasado el firewall del departamento y había accedido por medio del puerto de entrada. Se encontraba dentro del sistema y podía causar un fallo general del kernel del departamento. Por este motivo, Yuki desapareció a este chico y hizo que todo mundo pensara que se fue a Canadá.

A lo que quedaba de Canadá, con eso de que el nivel de los mares había crecido.

Todos en el trabajo de Rei se pusieron muy tristes porque su empleado estrella ya no podría pilotear su robot gigante estrella, así que todos morirían en manos de extraterrestres.

Como Yuki era extraterrestre no le importaba que llegaran más de su especie a la Tierra para destruirla.

Rei, al enterarse de lo que le había hecho al chico de la credencial se enojó mucho con Yuki. Fue y le mostró su enojo al entrar a la habitación, sentarse tranquilamente y ver a los ojos a Yuki con un rostro sereno e inexpresivo.

Yuki trato de disculparse cerrando su libro y devolviendo la mirada vacía y silenciosa.

Rei respondió con furia y amenazó a Yuki al mirarla sin parpadear una sola vez.

Yuki se molestó tanto que muy indignada y ardiendo de coraje se levantó de su silla sin hacer ruido y salió de la habitación con toda calma.

Rei pensó que esto no se quedaría así. Pensó su venganza mientras contemplaba el piso de la habitación hora tras hora.

Así fue que Rei volvió a la habitación con un robot gigante para aplastar a Yuki. Así que Yuki, inteligentemente, se puso un sombrero de bruja con lo que su compañera de cuarto ya no la pudo reconocer para embarrarla en el pavimento.

Yuki entonces intentó convertir la cama de Rei en una gigantesca papelera de reciclaje para cuando se acostara su compañera de cuarto fuera enviada a Canadá inmediatamente. Pero Rei estaba muy ocupada contemplando un camino de hormigas por lo que no durmió en varios días.

Y así, Rei y Yuki continuaron peleando tranquilamente mientras el robot gigante destruía la ciudad y el ejército de Tokio-3 buscaba Yuki. Del mismo modo, varias formas alíen no orgánicas de destrucción disfrazadas de simples estudiantes de escuela intentaban matar a Rei mientras la realidad cambiaba con hechizos SQL dichos rápidamente al revés.

Un día, Rei y Yuki decidieron hacer las paces. Se sentaron en el frío, silencioso, vacío, y ahora semidestruido, departamento. Se contemplaron el rostro durante varias horas en completo silencio hasta que lograron ser amigas otra vez. Fue un momento muy emotivo. Yuki regresó a su lectura y Rei se levantó para ir a bañarse.

Al terminar las mil setecientas noventa y seis páginas de su libro, Yuki pensó que sería bueno entrar a la tina con Rei. Se alistó para el baño y, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando encontró que Rei había accidentalmente resbalado con el jabón y había muerto al golpearse la cabeza contra la tina de baño.

Yuki estaba, horrorizada, consternada, nerviosa, asustada, preocupada e impotente. Hizo lo que cualquiera de nosotros haría si encontramos a nuestro mejor amigo muerto en el baño: se metió en la tina en silencio y contempló el cuerpo muerto de Rei durante horas y horas.

Al siguiente día Yuki amaneció sola en el frio, silencioso, vacío y semidestruido departamento. El reemplazo de Rei llegó por la tarde mientras Yuki se encontraba leyendo la página seiscientos cuarenta de su último libro. Rei III entró a la habitación y Yuki la recibió con felicidad al no hacer absolutamente nada más que acomodarse los lentes.

A Rei III no le importó en absoluto ser un reemplazo. Ahora que son compañeras de habitación se han convertido en las mejores amigas que hayan existido. Ambas se tiran en el piso de la habitación a contemplar el foco de luz durante horas y horas, y aún más horas después. En silencio, como siempre, inexpresivas.


End file.
